The Truth: Witnessing the Alien Invasion
by ExHxK
Summary: In 2008, Krycek is resurrected from the dead and is given details on how to stop the coming alien invasion.
1. The Beginning

Preview:

The time draws near for an alien race to invade the planet and take over everything. It is the year 2008 and there is still four solid years before the invasion. Still many truths are to be uncovered.

After being dead for seven full years, Alex Krycek is resurrected. He is given a new agenda; one which differs greatly from the one he once knew. A powerful force that we would call "alien" orders him to carry out some missions, but he doesn't do it alone. Krycek reunites with some old friends, while meeting some new ones along the way. He even discovers a long-lost cousin. Together they plot to destory corrupt forces, and they discover THE TRUTH.

In this story, Krycek and his allys find evidence which connects science, religion, God, and aliens together as one. To make this story even more unique, I will choose a 'theme song' by famous artists to represent each chapter/episode. This will give a kind of mood. This fanfic is currently incomplete, but in the end there will be something like 15-20 chapters/episodes. This is meant to be an X-Files spinoff, taking place after the finale. I try to stay as true to TXF's mytharc as possible, while at the same time I'm creating a whole new mytharc. Don't expect anything too campy or shippy. There WILL be romance in this story, but for the most part it will be between two all new characters. Mulder and Scully will have a few appearances, but Krycek is the main XF character.

I'll also be answering some questions that TXF left unanswered. That being said, I'll be honest, this story is really only half XFiles. Characters from the show will appear in every episode/chapter, but I am also trying to establish new characters and their feelings. Expect to see many parodies and pulp culture references. This is a story with a message; one that I hope will not be over looked.

I'll also give you some advice: If you aren't liking the first two chapters, skip to chapter 3 and read the first ones later. Chapter 3 is where everything picks up and the story appears to be in more of a "novel" format.

R Rated.

Copyright © 2005 by ExHxK

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the rights to characters registered to Ten Thirteen Productions. In no way am I affiliated or related to Ten Thirteen or their registered trade marks. I do however, own the rights to all the characters which I created; which are not registered to Ten Thirteen. None the less, this story is for non profit purposes only.

* * *

**The Truth**

**Episode I: The Beginning**

(Unofficial Theme Song: "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde)

The following story was inspired by factual accounts of the dangers of loneliness in children:

* * *

He will be pierced to end repression, crushed to end the pain he knows; the punishment that will bring children peace is upon him, and by his wounds all ANGELS will be healed. (The Lost Scripture: Haisi 53:5)

* * *

Prolouge: 

A young girl lies on her bed. The sheets are covered in blood. She is about nine-years old, and surrounding her bed is nothing but a wall of fire on all four sides. She is whimpering and shivering, and appears beaten and whipped. She can barely breath as she swallows her own blood.

Standing beside the bed is an old woman dressed in a black robe. The woman is watching the girl, and she smiles as she watches the girl suffer. Even with the bleeding wounds of the girl, she still appears more beautiful than the old woman. With a hood covering her head, the woman's face is only visible with wrinkles and warts. She is ugly.

The little girl cries in pain and looks up, noticing a whip in the old woman's hand. The woman did this to the girl.

'You are alone,' the woman told the girl, looking at her with much hate. 'Nobody cares about you, or your pain. No one. Ever.'

'My mommy will care,' the girl replied with all her effort. 'She loves me, but I just feel the desire for another kind of love.'

'No,' the haggard woman snapped back. 'It does not matter. Your society will not allow it. Never. You will die in your loneliness, as I am the god of loneliness and jealousy. You are a pathetic little brat, and you will rot forever in this pain.'

The little girl cried some more, and then the woman lifted up the whip to inflict more punishment on her. But out of the flames came a boy. He also appeared to be nine-years old, and he has also been beaten and whipped. But his wounds appeared to have been inflicted some time ago; they were healed and only looked like scars. He pushed the old woman down and took the little girl's hand to help her up. He kissed her on the hand.

'Who are you?' the girl asked.

And the boy replied to her, 'I am he who loves you more than anything in the Universe. Do not worry my princess. I will end your pain and save you. Do not listen to that whore. She was right when she said she is the god of loneliness and jealousy. 200 years ago she lived on the Earth and no men liked her because she was old. She was jealous of those like you, that men liked your kind because you were youthful and innocent. So, she created a scheme to make sure you could never have what you want. She made-up deceitful lies and whored herself to do so. I love you, my sweet heart. You will be at peace, my queen.'

After the boy said this, the old woman got back up and picked him up and through him into the flames. He faded away, and the girl began to scream. The woman pinned the girl to the bed and took out a stake. With it, she stabbed the girl in the heart. The pain was worse than anything the girl ever experienced.

After this, the girl awoke in her bed, in her room. She sat up suddenly, realizing that it was just a dream. But she could still feel the pain in her heart. She held her chest as tears ran down from her eyes.

-End Prologue-

* * *

Every story has a beginning. And this story starts at the very beginning. 

In the beginning there was a man named Enoch. He lived in the days that pre-dated even the patriarchs. Enoch was a holy man, and lived according to the law. For most of his life he remained the most holy man on Earth.

When Enoch had lived 65 years, he became the father of Methuselah. And after he became the father of Methuselah, Enoch walked with God 300 years and had other sons and daughters. Altogether, Enoch lived 365 years. Enoch walked with God; then he was no more, because God took him away. - Genesis 5:21-24

God came down in the form of a space ship and took Enoch up to heaven. Because of Enoch's faithfulness, God did not want Enoch to perish in the coming worldwide flood. So, God rose him up to the heavens.

In heaven, Enoch was rewarded a virgin ANGEL as his wife. Now Enoch loved his ANGEL wife very much, and she loved him. They lived in paradise together, and lived harmoniously for thousands of years and did not age. Enoch's love for his wife became so strong, that he came to love everyone in her likeness.

When Enoch looked down to Earth and saw the blasphemous treatment of the ANGELS who live on Earth, his heart was broken. This was because all of them have inheritance in his wife. Enoch became depressed in heaven. So, he spoke to God and asked if he may go back down to Earth and be reincarnated as someone who can put an end to the suffering.

'I have great plans in my book of life for you,' God told him. 'You will be reincarnated and not only will you be involved in the things you speak of, but you will also be involved with things far greater then you could ever imagine. You will deliver the End-Times prophet into my hands.'

So God sent Enoch back to Earth, and his wife also asked if she could come. But Enoch told her that Earth would not be a good place for her to be in, for she is an ANGEL and does not belong on Earth. In tears, they parted ways.

'I will be back one day,' he told her as he was crying while they parted ways. 'I must do you this honor. I cannot stand to see what goes on there. In remembrance of you, I promise not to FALL in love again, but only to love those like you.'

Enoch was re-born on Earth in the middle of the 20th Century. He grew up, and then the Lord hardened his heart because it was not time for him to act. Enoch was now named Alex. And he became known to his enemies as "Alex Krycek". Tempted by greed and malice, he gave into a life of sin, but still did not forget his wife in heaven. This was a test by God on if he was worthy.

Alex Krycek was a conspiricer, liar, double agent, and assassin. God's plan to destroy the Earth came to him, and he tried to prevent the judgement from happening because his heart had been hardened. He wanted to keep the Earth from ever being judged by God's army, which are known as "alien". He became involved with a group of conspirators who were trying to aid the Lord's attack on the Earth, but he conspired against them to try to prevent it. This activity consumed him, as he had no definitive romantic life. He killed many people who got in his way. In the end, this cause led him to lose everything.

Krycek ended up being blackmailed by a group of Satan's angels. They forced him to work for them, or they would kill him.

* * *

A woman became pregnant with a child that had potential to serve good or evil. There was a prophecy attached - if the child's father lives, the child will serve God, but if his father does not live, he will serve Satan. So, the devils plotted to kill the father of the child. 

Krycek was a man with a lot of heart, only pointed in the wrong direction. He did not realize that if the father dies, the child would lead the devil's army. Krycek did not want the baby to die. So, he plotted to kill the father.

He waited in the parcade of the Federal office the child's father, Fox Mulder worked for. He planned to kill him. When Krycek saw Mulder in a car nearby, he got out of his car and went over to Mulder's, and he ordered him out of the car. Mulder put his hands in the air. Mulder and Krycek had met in the past, and they had a bittersweet relationship. Krycek felt guilty, as he was about to pull the trigger.

'Doesn't seem fair now. Doesn't seem right,' Krycek told him. 'Coming down to this'.

'What do you know about fair or right, Krycek? You're a coward,' Mulder said back.

'I could've killed you many times, Mulder. You gotta know that,' Krycek snapped back. 'I'm the one that kept you alive. Praying, you'd win some how'. (Mulder had also wanted to stop God's invasion.)

'Then there really is no God,' replied Mulder.

'You think I'm bad, that I'm a killer,' Krycek began again. 'We wanted the same thing, brother. That's what you don't understand.'

'I wanted to stop them', said Mulder. 'All you wanted was to save your own ass!'

'No. I tried to stop them,' defended Krycek. 'Tried to kill Scully's baby to stop them'. (Scully was the mother of the child, and for a short time Krycek had wanted to eliminate it, thinking that Mulder had more power to stop the coming apocalypse.)

'It's too late,' he continued. 'The tragedy is that you,' he paused. 'You wouldn't let it go. That's why I have to do this. Cause you know how deep it goes. Right into the F.B.I.'

'You wanna kill me, Alex, kill me,' began Mulder. 'Like you killed my father'. Krycek had killed Mulder's father in the past, and Krycek was not happy that he had done it. So this made him very upset when Mulder brought it up. Krycek stared at Mulder looking very upset as Mulder continued, 'Just don't insult me trying to make me understand.'

Krycek had enough, and he slowly began to pull the trigger of his gun. BOOM! A gunshot rang out, but it was not from his gun. One of Mulder's colleagues had snuck from behind and shot Krycek in the right arm. Krycek screamed and gasped in pain. He tried reaching for his gun, but Mulder's colleague, Walter Skinner, shot him in the right arm once again. This time he screamed even louder, and the scream echoed through the parcade. He began to beg for his life.

'It's gonna take more bullets than you can ever fire to win this game,' he pleaded. 'But one bullet - and I can give you a thousand lives. Shoot Mulder.' But his pleas did not work, and Skinner fired one final shot. The bullet fired out and pierced Krycek between the eyes. And Krycek fell to his death. But God did not plan for him to remain dead.

* * *

God forgave Krycek of his sins and his failure, for it was the Lord himself who had hardened his heart. God planned to raise Krycek from the dead, and restore Enoch once again. Enoch's test was not of his loyalty to God, but to his wife in heaven. And Krycek had remained loyal to her, never falling in love. 

A woman who had been in love with Krycek came to collect his body. She had high power in the US Government, and she had slept with Krycek one time. But Krycek did not love her back, but she did love him. When Mulder and his colleague had left the parcade, she came in and collected his body. She buried him secretly and nobody knew where his grave was.

Eight years later, in the year 2008, God sent one of his workers down to Earth to resurrect Krycek so the plan could begin. In an alien spacecraft, the spirit of the Lord crashed to Earth. The spirit was with the grey alien inhabitant inside the ship. It was a rainy night with trees blowing in the wind. The alien tregged through the muddy graveyard and dug Krycek out of the ground. With great strength for a scrony little creature, the Lord's strength helped the alien to lift the coffin out of the ground. The alien opened the lid of the coffin, and looked upon Krycek. Krycek was not decayed at all. The Lord had preserved him.

The alien touched the bullet-punctures on Krycek's body, and the wounds healed magically. After healing the wound on Krycek's forehead, Krycek opened his eyes and came back to life. He was shocked to see the alien.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Do not be afraid,' the alien began, talking in English even out of his tiny mouth. 'I am not here to hurt you. I am with God, and you are Enoch. Do you remember?'

'Yes, I do remember', replied Krycek. But he sounded confused, almost as if he didn't know why he remembers. 'I remember everything now. Even my wife. Wait! Get away from me, I am not worthy!'

'Do not worry,' the alien spoke again. 'The Lord hardened your heart so you could not see. But now you will see, and you will do what is right. But I am just a small creature with beady black eyes; God wants to speak with you one-on-one. But first, I must help you some more. You are missing your left arm, you only have a prosthetic.' And the angel was right, Krycek had his left arm cut off by a group of bandits in the past.

Krycek removed his prosthetic and the alien touched his limb. And a new arm grew in place. Krycek was shocked and glad at the same time.

'You will see things even more shocking than that,' exclaimed the alien. 'You must get up and go from here. As your forefathers and Abraham did, you will use the herbs and mind-openers of the field to speak with God. I will go now, but you will go to Jerusalem where you will take a mind-trip and talk to God. The Lord will guide you to the cliff where Jesus of Nazareth was crucified. There, you will speak with the father of all. Go there, you will know the cliff when you see it. The Lord will be with you.'

So, the alien left and went out of Krycek's sight. Krycek got up and began his life once again. He made sure to keep himself secret from the demons who would try to use him again. He took some mushrooms and was high on the herbs of the field when he came to the cliff in Jerusalem where the alien told him to go. Just as the alien said, he knew the cliff when he saw it. Late at night, Krycek sat there. And God spoke to him.

'My messenger told you to come here because I want to speak to your soul, not to you', The Lord began. 'Your wife in heaven still waits for you and misses you very much. You still have yet to fulfill your promise to her, and I will allow you to do so. But first, you must give up the life you had before the bullet took your life.'

'I will do so.' Krycek told God.

'You murdered many innocent people in your life as Alex Krycek,' said God. 'You will no longer murder the innocent, or for greedy intentions. But there are those who are not innocent. There are those who have been implanted with demons, and they are now decoys to do evil. They are no longer human. You will eliminate those of them that I tell you to. And first, I need one thing from you.'

'What's that?' asked Krycek. 'How I am I supposed to know if you are real, or if I'm insane? You could even be the devil tempting me for all I know!'

'You must take faith,' God told him. 'Will you take faith and shelter in me?'

'Yes,' answered Krycek. He sounded very sure. He made the choice out of the faith that had been regained in himself through his past incarnation, Enoch.

'Then I have a first assignment for you,' God spoke.

'What's that?' he asked back. 'I will do anything.'

'Firstly,' began God. 'You will perform the assassination of a demon disguised as a human. This demon is what you people would call a "super soldier". These super soldiers cannot be killed easily. The only way to do so, is with a form of rare magnetite which caused the Roswell UFO to crash to the ground over 50 years ago. These demons are part alien; they only look human. For the demon I am referring to, you must kill it with a bullet made out of magnetite.'

'What's his name?' asked Krycek.

'Not him...,' God began. 'Her. She is a powerful demon who is successfully turning a generation of men into evildoers. She has created lies that repress men, and leave them with anger and frustration. Her conspiracy against men is going against nature, and causing everything to fall apart. This demon preys on men's loneliness, and she is only blossoming right now. If evil is not defeated, it will conquer good. The end is nearly here, and everything that is good must now defeat what is evil.'

'What's her name?' asked Krycek.

'Julie Hosey,' replied God.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Executive Writer 

Erich H. Krycek


	2. The Two Towers

**The Truth**

**Episode II: The Two Towers**

(Unofficial Theme Song: "Bodies" by Drowning Pool)

* * *

Krycek sat there shocked for a moment. He looked confused. After thinking briefly, he continued to speak to God.

'Julie Hosey?' He began. 'That's the name of the super soldier - I mean demon - that you want me to kill?'

'Do you know who she is?' asked the Lord.

'I've heard of her,' said Krycek. 'She disguises her self as someone she's not in order to capture men who are not attracted to her pure ugliness. She makes me glad that I'm an anarchist, and not a fascist like she is.'

'She's done a lot more then you may think ever since you've been dead,' continued God. 'The demon that's inside of her has risen to high authority and plans to kill any man who wants to love a young girl. She would succeed, but I won't let her. She once had a good soul, but the demons knew that she would end up with such high power, so they decided to make a demon out of her by having bad things happen around her. They put such fear and paranoia into her that she began to fight with a twisted agenda, not even she knew. Then they turned her into a super soldier with their un-Earthly technologies, and now she has gone completely evil. It is time for peace to be made on Earth because the end is near.'

'Then I have faith in you and I will eliminate her as you said', Krycek said emotionally. 'Let it begin. I am Enoch, and I will be your servant.'

'Go then!' exclaimed God. 'You have many connections. Go to the woman who buried you, Marita Covarrubias. She is now a Senator, and she will tell you everything you need to know.' God's voice began to fade and Krycek look puzzled.

'Wait!' he stammered. 'How do I find the magnetite bullet to kill her with?'

God did not answer. A moment passed, and Krycek sat there confused on the cliff. The creepy night air gave him shivers down his spine. All of a sudden, he felt something touching his shoulder. He turned around shocked. There was huge beady black eyes staring back at him. Another grey alien was sitting in a tree. It was smoking a joint.

'Take this,' said the alien. Smoke was coming out of it's tiny mouth opening as it said this. Krycek was very freaked out. He normally wouldn't be, but he was still very high on the herbs he took. The alien stretched out it's six-fingered hand and held out a small bullet. It was made of magnetite. Krycek took the bullet and took a look at it.

'God really is taking care of me,' he whispered to himself. Then he turned around to say thank you. But the alien was gone. Krycek held the bullet and put it in his pocket. He looked around and took a deep breath.

* * *

6 hours later, Krycek was back on a plane to America. He was first to stop in Washington, DC. The plane pulled up in the airport, and he rushed off the plane faster than anyone else did. He immediately proceeded to the second level of the airport, into a locker room. He walked in and busted one of the locks open with a lock-pick. He opened the locker, and inside was a small device, almost like a hand-held computer. He took it out and then went to rent a car. 

The evening was just settling in Washington, but Krycek was planning to return to the place where he had died - FBI headquarters. The building was nearly empty, with only a few of the Assistant Directors still around finishing up their work. Assistant Director Walter Skinner, the very man who had killed Krycek, sat in his office writing on a piece of paper. He had no idea that Krycek was once again alive and planning to meet him.

A sudden burst of pain hit Skinner, and he grasped his chest. His chest and neck began to bloat with veins. It was like a heart attack. The pain settled and Skinner's veins calmed a bit. He looked up at his desk computer. The screen was flashing "You have mail".

Skinner clicked on the message. It was from the alias 'Alex Arntzen'. But Skinner knew whom it was from.

'Krycek.' he whispered to himself. He read the message.

It read: I'm in the parcade of the building next-door. Come alone. Now.

Skinner knew that he didn't have a choice. He got up from his desk and put on his jacket, still in a bit of pain. He left the building and went to the basement parcade of the next-door building. He walked around for a bit and saw no one. Then he saw someone sitting in a black car ahead of him. He squinted his eyes and hoped that it wasn't Krycek he was seeing. To the best of his knowledge Krycek was dead. But Skinner knew he had to go. He walked up to the black car and opened the passenger side. He got in, still dressed in his usual office clothes. But Krycek had remastered himself and was wearing a new black leather jacket, unshaven with blue jeans. They were an odd pair together, but they began to negotiate as they sat there.

'How can this be?' Skinner demanded from Krycek. 'You were dead! I shot you!'

'I really hate doing this to you, Walter,' remarked Krycek. 'I'm alive again and I don't owe you any explanation as to how.'

'You're a super soldier now, aren't you?' asked Skinner. 'They turned you into one after all this time! You sonofabitch I didn't trust you then and I won't trust now.'

'Walter,' began Krycek. 'I'm not a super soldier, but please don't think I'm going to make any effort to prove it to you. With this device I hold, you know very well that I can send hundreds of nanobots into your bloodstream programmed to kill you. They're already lying in your bloodstream dormant from when I took advantage of you in the past. I don't plan on killing you. I don't want to. Is all I want from you is the location of Marita Covarrubias.'

'Marita Covarrubias?' said Skinner. 'You don't know where she is? Everyone knows these days. She's in New York for a visit. I'll write down her location for you as long as you get off my case for good. But she'd better not turn up dead in the morning, knowing you. If she does, I'll do everything in my power to track your sorry ass down! Now, is all you gotta do is give me that damn device so you can't blackmail me in the future.'

'Not gonna happen,' Krycek told him. 'I'll need you in the future, Walter. And you don't trust me. You are very valuable. Now this is very important. Give me the address or I give you another dose of what it's like to die.'

'Fine!' yelled Skinner. He took out a pen and paper and wrote down the address for Marita Covarrubias. He handed it to Krycek and Krycek took it. Skinner turned to him and frowned. Krycek smirked back and Skinner got out of the car and left. Krycek drove off and was on his way to New York.

* * *

In New York, Marita Covarrubias was staying in a hotel. She was returning to her room late in the morning after after a meeting. The hotel room's door opened as she slid her keycard through the slot. She walked into the room, closed the door, and put her purse down on a desk. She looked up, and saw a man sitting in a chair in the dark. She could not make out his face. 

'Who's there?' she demanded. Krycek put his hands in the air and he turned around.

'Marita,' Alex Krycek said to her. 'It's been a while.'

'You're alive!' she cried back. 'That can't be. That was so long ago.'

Marita pulled forward and drew out a handgun.

'Get your hands in the air and step forward!' she demanded. Alex put his hands in the air and came forward. She saw his face.

'You're a super soldier, aren't you?' she asked. But deep down inside there was no reason for her to ask, she already believed that he was.

'I'm not a super soldier,' Alex told her.

'Then let me see the base of your neck', she replied. The only way to tell a super soldier from a human being was to check the base of the neck. Super soldiers had metallic vertebras sticking out, and she knew this. Marita took a look at his neck. She found that it was normal.

'Oh, Alex,' she cried. 'It is you!' She threw her arms around him. She still loved him. Alex hugged her back.

'I need something from you,' said Alex once they had finished rejoicing. He wanted to cut to the chase.

'First I need to know how this is possible...,' she told him. 'How can you be alive? You were dead. If you're not a super soldier, how could you have been brought back to life?'

'About seven years ago,' he started. 'Before I died - I know that you were questioning your faith in God. Both of us were told things - terrible things - and we doubted a lot of the truth we had once known. I was a double agent and assassin. But now I've given that all up. I've learned the truth.' Marita stood there listening. No part of her was ever expecting this.

'I was brought back to life by God, Marita,' he exclaimed. 'My body was preserved under ground in a coffin since 2001; seven whole years.'

'Alex,' interrupted Marita. 'You may not be who you are. I can't even know if you are really you, and neither can you. You may not be Alex Krycek.'

'I am not Alex Krycek,' he told her. 'Krycek was the name I used when I was a cold-blooded killer. I chose the name Krycek because I knew the kind of dirtywork I'd be doing. The name's Greek for "rat". My real last name is Arntzen. That's what you can call me.'

'But none of this may be true!' she shouted at him.

'What would you rather believe?' he started. 'What's your truth? That there is no God or truth to life, and that one day we are all going to be killed off by a race of aliens?'

'December 22nd, 2012,' she told him. 'That's the date they've given us. It's going to happen. Planned invasion.'

'Wouldn't you rather believe that this is all going to happen for a reason?' he asked. 'God spoke to me. I've learned many new truths. The Earth is going to be invaded by a race of aliens but only, it isn't what you think. This attack is the judgement taught of in the book of Revelation. Its Armageddon. The apocalypse. The wicked will be killed off and the good will not parish. But there is another race of aliens working under the influence of the devil. This race of aliens "plan" on conquering the whole Earth in 2012. But it won't happen. They know they won't succeed. They are deceiving many by polluting the Earth with super soldiers - Anti-Christs everywhere. Hold your faith, Marita. Will you listen to me?'

'I'll do my best,' she replied. So, the two sat down together with a cup of coffee, and he told her everything.

'I wish I could believe this,' she told him. 'But I'll go with you. Maybe you can prove me wrong. There's no point to anything anymore.'

'I'll do my best to give you faith,' he said. 'For now, I need all the information you can dig up on the name Julie Hosey.'

'Information?' she asked. 'Do you even know why I'm here in New York?'

'Why?' he asked back.

'In a few hours at 9:11AM, Julie Hosey and many other US officials will attend the grand opening of the new World Trade Centers. The 9:11 is in remembrance of the 9/11 victims.'

'Of coarse,' replied Alex. 'But what was that you just mentioned about Julie Hosey? She's a Senator now like yourself, isn't she?'

'Not many people can stand her,' remarked Marita. 'She does have many supporters, but most people find her views a little "harsh". She will soon run for President. She hopes to be the very first female President. Her plans when she becomes President involve starting a program to support a holocaust against ANY adult who finds ANY minor under the age of 18 attractive. Most think she'll succeed.'

'Yeah, well God told me to stop her,' declared Alex. 'She's a super soldier. A demon.'

'That wouldn't surprise me,' said Marita. Krycek reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the magnetite bullet the alien gave to him.

'Look at this,' he told her. 'It'll be the only way to kill her. Its the super soldier's weakness - magnetite. We shoot her with it, and she dies.'

'I don't know how you got that,' started Marita. 'But what did you mean by "we"?'

'It's your choice on if you come with me,' he began. 'Either way, its going to happen tomorrow right in Times Square. It'll be the perfect time; God must be opening the pathway for me. I can get you to sneak me into one of the towers since they'll be empty at first. Then I'll perch myself on a window and shoot.'

'Alex, this is insane!' she cried. 'It's been so long and to have you just show up directly at my hotel door is crazy. Why Julie Hosey?'

'If she isn't stopped the super soldiers will grow to succeed,' began Alex. 'Is that what you want?'

'No!' she told him nearly in tears. 'I just don't understand any of this. I could lose my job, my life!'

'Help me,' Alex told her. 'I can't be there for you in the way you probably want me, but come with me! I can take you to a place where you won't have to worry. We'll be sheltered from the alien attack.'

'Fine!' she told him as she gave up. 'There's only four years to live. Nothing much matters. I'll help you kill her, but you had better be sure that she really is a super soldier!'

* * *

Not long later, the sun had come up. Thousands of people gathered around Times Square for the unveiling of the new World's Trade Center. Standing on a podium was the current President of the United States, along with guards and the military. Many Senators were also there. Julie Hosey was there, as was Marita. Marita was keeping a close eye on Hosey, trying to get a good look at her neck. But she couldn't. The President had begun to speak on a microphone on the glory of America. 

'Alright, Mr. "Arntzen",' Marita whispered to herself. Inside of the second tower, Alex Arntzen was perched at a window. A rifle was sitting in front of him, loaded with the magnetite bullet. He touched his ear and heard Marita's words.

'Let's hope this works,' he said. 'I've only got one shot, but thanks for this microphone equipment. This makes things a whole lot easier.'

'Whenever you're ready,' she whispered to herself. No one could hear her, and no one knew that Arntzen was inside of the building.

'Who are you talking to, Marita?' FBI Assistant Director Walter Skinner said to Marita over her shoulder, startling her. Skinner was there looking for her, but she had not seen him.

'No one,' she answered back. 'I didn't know you would be here, Assistant Director.'

'I wasn't planning on attending actually,' he started. 'But last night something startling happened, and I think you're life may be in danger.'

'You came here just to scare me,' she snapped at him. 'I can take care of myself. We are surrounded by many troops.'

'Aren't you even the least bit curious?' Skinner snapped back. 'Look, last night Alex Krycek got up from his grave and came to me. I know he's here, Marita. Where?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she proclaimed. Skinner saw that she seemed un-easy. Marita hated lying.

'In any event,' started Skinner, 'I have alerted the authorities and as of right now they are searching the first building. This is a serious threat.' He stormed off and gave her a quick glance over his shoulder, sneering at her.

'Did you get all that?' Marita asked Arntzen once Skinner was far enough away. 'You don't have much time. They're searching the first building, they'll be searching the one your in soon!'

'Yeah I got all that,' Arntzen answered back. Just then Julie Hosey began to speak.

'Rebuilding these towers is our first triumph,' she declared over a microphone. 'I thank our current President for giving me this chance to speak. I do hope to soon be you're first ever woman President, and I will make sure we rid the world of all dangers to our children'. Little did she know that it was the laws she supports that create dangers to children.

Back inside of Tower #2, Arntzen was listening to all this. He was getting into position to pull the trigger of the rifle, with binoculars around his neck. He was thinking so rapidly that he could not hear anything she was saying. However, it didn't matter to him. He had already heard it.

Julie Hosey continued to speak as Arntzen took one last look through the binoculars. He zoomed in very close, and he took a look at the metallic vertebrae on her neck. Upon seeing this, he was surer than ever. As the military raided the first building, Alex motioned forward and aimed.

'Now bleed bitch bleed,' he whispered to himself. And this time he meant to say it to himself and not Marita. But Marita heard.

'Alex, what do you think your name is, Marshall Mathers?' she whispered back.

Krycek grunted and - BANG! The gunshot rang out, and the bullet leaped through the open window, many stories down. It pierced Julie Hosey is the chest, and the whole crowd screamed. Everyone looked on in horror; they didn't know what was happening. Julie stood there for a moment, with blood dripping from her chest. She didn't fall to the ground. Instead, she began to shake and her body slowly turned metallic. It was if she was turning to stone.

'What the fuck?' a New Yorker in the crowd yelled out.

Once Julie's body had fully turned metallic, it fell apart. The military and security were alarmed. Marita realized that Alex was right.

As Julie Hosey's body crumbled apart, something shot out of the sky. The masses watched in amazement. It was a UFO. Everyone looked on as it came shooting out of the sky, crashing right through the brand new Tower #1.

'Alex..,' Marita said insecurely as the crowd panicked.

'Yeah,' he said back. 'I betta get outta here.'

Alex left the rifle and ran out of the building, down many flights of stairs. Just as he came running through an exit, a second space craft pierced through the second Trade Center. Moments later, the first tower collapsed. All of the military that was in the building died. Everyone else ran, and there were no other deaths.

Arntzen and Marita met up outside the buildings. No one noticed them because of all the turmoil. There was complete anarchy.

The second tower began to collapse as Marita and Alex fled to the car that they arrived in. They drove off, and proceeded out of the city. A few hours later they were long gone, driving along a country rode. Alex was driving.

'God moved his hand against the USA today,' he told her. 'You can't disagree with that. We were enabled to eliminate Julie Hosey and then see a message sent.'

'I don't disagree,' said Marita. 'What happened today would be too much of a freak coincidence. I'm with you. What you must realize is that the whole world is now aware of the existence of extraterrestrials.'

'I know,' he confessed. Then he stayed silent.

'Where to now?' she asked him.

'Just sit back and relax,' he answered. 'It is only beginning.'

At the very same moment, a mother holds her young daughter. They are a rich family, inside of a mansion surrounded by a garden. But the daughter is not happy. She is crying as her mother holds her. She is the same girl who had the dream of being whipped by an old woman.

'What is it, Karlee?' the mother asked her, worrying. 'Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Please tell me.'

'I can't,' the daughter whimpered back.

'Whatever it is, I will help you!' her mother assured her. 'You had a dream, didn't you? A nightmare?'

'It was the worst dream I've ever had,' the daughter said. 'The old woman said I can never have the one thing that I want.'

'The old woman?' asked her mother. 'What is it that you want?'

'It's embarrassing,' cried the girl.

'Karlee,' the mother began, 'I've been wondering if something's been bugging you for a long time now. I've been scared. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, but now I know that its time. When I was your age it felt like something was missing from me. I really wanted a boyfriend. Is that what you want?'

The daughter shook her head yes. She began to cry some more, and her mother looked very concerned.

'I will not let you be lonely like I was as a child,' the mother said. 'I will find someone for you, and he will take care of you.'

* * *

Meanwhile, The President of the USA sits in his office in the White House. It's dark, and he looks as if he is possessed. There was a knock at his door. He almost seemed as if he didn't hear it. Then he slowly lifted his head up, and finally responded to the knock. 

'Come in,' said the President.

Another man opened the door and walked into the room. He was the Vice President.

'Mr. President,' he began. 'Today we have Senators missing, Senators and military personal dead, and the World Trade Centers have once again been destroyed.'

'I know that, you little shit,' stammered the President.

'Well, sir, what's you're coarse of action going to be?' asked the Vice.

'We will find who did this,' began the President. 'Also, in the memory of Mrs. Hosey we will proceed with her plan to rid the world of pedophiles. We're not backing down.'

The Vice President nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. The President turned towards the large window of the oval office, and metallic vertebrae were sticking out of his neck.

* * *

Executive Writer 

Erich H. Krycek


	3. Redux

**The Truth**

**Episode III: Redux**

(Unofficial Theme Song: "Adrenaline" by Gavin Rossdale)

* * *

'This is the end of the beginning but also the beginning of the end. This is a glorious day even if there will be peace just for a little while. But in the end the truth will be brought to light. Something will be done even without the existence of one man, and a group of slaves will be freed.'

* * *

EUROPE - 1237 AD. 

On a cold and rainy early morning, a horse gallops through the tall grass on the hilly plains. Saddled up to the horse is a bearded man dressed in a robe with a hood. He is carrying a sack made out of fabric. By the shape of it, it appears that a book is inside. They charge on through the grass; no one is in sight.

Finally they come to a large hill. The bearded man brings the horse to a halt, and he gets off carrying the sack with him. The horse stays put as he kneels down and takes a book out of the sack. Then he begins to pray.

'Father,' he said aloud. 'I have written down everything you told me to. You guided me to this hill. As your prophet, I deliver this book unto you if it is your will that it be read by the next generations. Where must I put it?'

The man looked around and saw a shovel sitting next to him. He knew what to do. He picked it up, and started digging. After several minutes he hit wood. He didn't know what it was. After brushing off the dirt, he realized that it was some kind of hidden bunker. The man pulled on a rope that was sticking out of it, and he opened up the bunker. There was nothing but emptiness inside. The man took the book, and put it inside the bunker. He closed the opening to it, and shoveled the dirt back on top.

Sometime later, a boot came crashing through the bunker's opening. Dust flew everywhere. Sunlight now fills the bunker and the surrounding landscape has visibly changed.

'Get me out of here!' someone yelled.

Attached to the boot is a man's leg. Someone has stumbled upon the bunker containing the book.

A group of men and women ran over to the bunker and helped the man out. They appear to be a team of archaeologists. They are wearing dirty clothing, and digging tools and digging sights surround the area. The book sits preserved at the bottom of the tiny musty bunker. Obviously it has been sitting for hundreds of years, and the man who buried it is long dead.

Four of the archaeologists came running over and helped the man's leg out of the hole. The man dusted off his leg and thanked his associates.

'Looks like we've found something unexpected,' he exclaimed. 'Let's take a look inside.'

So, the team dug into the small bunker and one of them pulled out the book.

'What do you think it is?' asked one of them.

'I don't know,' replied the man who fell into the hole. 'But we're going to find out.'

He opened the book and took a look at it.

'Its all in English,' he told his team. 'Whoever wrote this book has called it the book of Haisi.'

* * *

Ten Years Later 

An elderly man named Conrad Strughold has just landed in a private plane on the coast of West Africa. The engines on the plane stop, and Strughold is helped out of the plane by his assistants. He walks down the ramp way onto the beach and is greeted by a tall African man.

'Are you Mr. Strughold?' the man asked in a distinguished French accent. He sounded kind of apprehensive.

'Yes,' replied Strughold with a German accent.

Strughold worked with an organization that had power over the whole world.

'Excellent then,' the African man said. 'I'm the man you spoke to, Dr. Solomon Merkmallen. I've taken the necessary security precautions as we are under International affairs. I assume that you want me to take you to the site ASAP, it is not a far walk.'

'Right then, let's go,' urged Strughold. He was obviously in a hurry.

Strughold and Dr. Merkmallen walked away, with coast guards behind them.  
After a while, they saw four other men standing on the beach close to the water, staring down at something. They walked over to the men and stopped there. They looked down as well.

'This is it sir,' said Dr. Merkmallen.

Strughold didn't say anything back. He just paused for a moment, and continued to look down. Sticking out of the shore was what looked like an alien spacecraft. It was both beautiful and scary at the same time, triangular in shape. Inscribed on its surface was what looked like an ancient language. Everyone else was surprised by it, but Strughold was not.

'Let's get it out of the water,' he said. 'We're taking it.'

* * *

Two days later, another elderly man drove in his car up to the White House in Washington, DC. The guard on duty waved him in as the gate opened. The elderly man got out of his car and walked into the front door. On his way in, he took out his pack of cigarettes and was going to light-up until he noticed a "no smoking" sign. But he lit up anyway, defying order. Then he continued to walk through the building, up to the oval office. No one stopped him. 

The President was sitting in the oval office, deep in thought. He heard a knock at the door and let the smoking man in. Not even the President himself told him to put out his cigarette. The smoking man worked with Strughold's organization, and their goal was to keep the truth hidden from everyone.

The smoking man came into the room and greeted the President with a sinister smile. The President motioned for the smoking man to sit. Both men sat down, and the President glanced at a sheet of paper on his desk.

'Mr. CGB Spender,' read the President. 'I don't believe we've met before, its a pleasure.'

Both men shook hands.

'You have something urgent to tell me?' asked the President.

'Normally I like to keep my name a secret,' replied Mr. Spender as he took a drag on his cigarette. 'But this is indeed a matter of extreme urgency. There's no time for corrections on small matters. Mr. President, two days ago my associates recovered a space craft on the coast of Africa. I'm sure your aware of this. What you are not aware of is that inscribed on the ship is a text written in ancient Navajo. The matter is been looked in to, but it does appear that the ship is thousands of years old. This does promote the possibility that I'm sure you are aware of - that alien beings created the life on this planet many years ago. The Syndicate that I work for is taking precautions so the public is not aware of this. You can understand the seriousness of this.'

'Yes of coarse!' yelled the President; Fear was causing him to blow his fuse. 'What is it you are not telling me? Cut to the chase!'

'There is a possibility that the aliens use Navajo as their main language,' began the smoking man once again. 'We don't know, and that's not important right now. You are also probably aware that two other ships have been recovered recently with similar inscriptions. On the two other ships, verses from religious scriptures were quoted. But not on this one. The translations take some time -'

'I said get on with it!' interrupted the President. However, the smoking man kept his cool.

'Mr. President,' stated the smoking man. 'Ten years ago early English scriptures were recovered in Europe. It is lucky they were never leaked out to the public. These scriptures are hundreds of years old. The ones on the spaceship are thousands or possibly millions of years old. These are scriptures of prophecy! Do you see where I'm going with this? Although the translation of the scriptures on the ship is not complete, it appears to be certain that they match the ones found in Europe!'

'Go on,' the President told him.

'If the public finds out about this,' the smoking man continued - 'There could be mass panic! These scriptures have been written down by both man and what we would call alien! They were written before our existence! Something inspired man to write them down as well; a force that we would call alien. This outside force is trying to have us believe in these scriptures due to what would appear to be authentic continuity.'

'What's in them?' asked the President.

'The scriptures parallel the book of Isiah in what they say,' answered the smoking man. 'So much so infact, that the writer of it called it the book of "Haisi" - Isiah spelled backwords. The book appears to be blasphemy at its finest. There are verses in it which talk about another Christ rising to power in our day and age. Other parts of it talk about the world coming to an end on a specific date - December 22nd, 2012. Events are described which seem to differ from the book of Revelations.'

'I see,' said the President.

'Of coarse..,' began the smoking man. 'Neither I or my associates have an actual copy of the book of Haisi, but we do have rubbings taken from the spaceship to work with. We do know a lot about what the version of Haisi that was found in Europe said. It is very similar to the one on the spacecraft - almost identical. And it can also be noted that the book of Haisi strongly promotes pedophilia.'

'Then we'll censor it!' stammered the President. 'This won't get out to the public. None of it. Is there anything else, Mr. Spender?'

'Yes,' he replied. 'So far, we have noted one major difference in the two copies of the book of Haisi. Everything is the same, except for one thing - The ending of the one taken from rubbings from the spacecraft. The ending of this version is extended, claiming that the "End Times" prophet will be born on the day that it is found. That makes it two days ago, June 19th, 1989.'

At that very same moment, two parents put their newborn baby boy down to bed. The child has been tucked into a crib in a casual bedroom for a baby.

'Good night, Erich,' the mother said. Then both the parents kissed the child on the head and turned off the light. They closed the door partways after leaving the room, and they left him to sleep.

Nineteen years later, the room has changed from that of a baby's, to that of a nineteen year-old male's. The child has grown up, and things have changed. The crib has been replaced with a casual bed, and the boy - now in his late-teens sits on it deep in thought. It is late at night and he seems very troubled. He can't sleep at night. This has been going on for a long time.

'It's over,' he thought to himself. 'This is the end of the beginning but also the beginning of the end. This is a glorious day even if there will be peace just for a little while. But in the end the truth will be brought to light. Something will be done even without the existence of one man, and a group of slaves will be freed.'

Tears began to run down from his eyes. He tries to fight it by biting his lower lip. Then he took a deep breath and got up and opened a droor on his desk. He took out a gun. He's planning on killing himself. This wasn't the first time he planned to do it. Several other times he tried it and failed, or didn't have the guts to do it. But this time he was sure about it.

Again, he took a deep breath and got ready to do it. But something stopped him. However, this time it was not his will or conscience. Blinding bright light filled his room and the walls began to shake. He fainted to the ground before realizing what was going on. The gun dropped out of his hand and fell to the floor. Ghostly figures, visibly not human, appeared on the opposite end of his window. Then some kind of mystical force opened the window, and lifted him off the ground. His body floated through the open window and disappeared into the bright light.

* * *

Sometime later he woke up in a room far away from his own. There was nothing odd about this room though, unlike the force that took him. This place that he had been brought to looked something like a doctor's office. 

He was awoken by a peck on his lips. After been out cold for a few days, he finally opened his eyes. And when he opened them, the first thing he saw was a beautiful young girl. She had brownish blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. She was the same girl who had been tormented by her loneliness. The girl had kissed him and was sitting on his chest on top of a medical bed.

'I'm dead, aren't I?' he asked. 'I must be in heaven.' He had been drugged up and was confused. He reached out and caressed her hair.

'Your not dead,' she told him. 'You were brought here.'

'You look like an ANGEL,' he said. 'Who brought me here?'

'My mommy, I think,' she replied. 'Finally your awake. I've been watching you. I like you. Mommy has some clothes for you. She has doctors here as well, they've been checking on you. I'll get your clothes out of the closet and help you put them on.'

The girl got up off his chest and walked over to a closet and took out a fresh new pair of clothes. Then she came over to him and took off his bed sheet. He was naked underneath. She smiled at his nakedness and both of them blushed. She helped him put on a shirt and pants because he was still too disoriented. Once he was dressed both of them stared into each other's eyes for a bit.

'Who...,' he began. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Karlee,' she told him. 'Mommy said your name is Erich. We should be friends.'

'I don't understand what's going on here,' he cried. None of this made any sense to him.

Just then a door slid open. Erich's eyes focused around this unfamiliar setting. He noticed some high-tech computers around him, and he saw a woman come through the door. The woman was Karlee's mother.

'Erich's awake,' Karlee exclaimed.

'Karlee, please give me a few minutes alone with him,' said the mother.

'But mommy!' she argued.

'Just a few minutes, Karlee,' the mother insisted. Karlee gave Erich another peck on the lips and then left the room. There was a few seconds of silence.

'I don't understand what's going on here,' Erich said to the mother. 'Where am I?'

'You've taken quite a journey, Erich,' she told him. 'Your in Israel. I've brought you to our mansion.'

'How do you know my name?' he demanded.

'I know most everything about you,' she said. 'I've been watching you for a very long time.'

'How so?' he asked.

'I hope you don't mind,' she began. 'But I was monitoring your every move. I saw some comments you made online, and I tracked you down. I know that you are a pedophile.'

Erich looked away from the woman. He cringed. He had never discussed this with anyone, and he did not know what to say to that. What answer did she want? Why had she brought him to this place? To kill him? To save him? He didn't want to dare to hear the answer. He stayed quiet.

'I brought you here to love my daughter,' she proclaimed. Erich looked up and smiled. But at the same time it seemed too good to be true.

'Really?' he asked. 'Look, the last thing I remember is holding a gun to my head. Then I wake up here in what seems like a completely new world.'

'I can't imagine what this must be like for you,' she told him. 'But I took the clues and brought you here.'

'What clues?' he asked.

'When I saw the comments you made on a pedophile message board you seemed like the perfect match for my daughter,' she began. 'I am a very rich woman. I got my "help" to implant all sorts of spy ware in your house. I only did it because it seemed like you were at great risk for suicide. I was aware of your previous suicide attempts and I only wanted to save you. I took a look at the signs from above; I was planning on bringing you here eventually, and not long after I began monitoring you, my daughter confessed her loneliness. It is the same kind of loneliness that I experienced as a child, and the same kind of loneliness that I know you also experienced as a child. Only, my daughter's seems to be more intense. And just days after she confessed her feelings to me, you tried killing yourself again. That all means something. You, my daughter, and I are all very lucky that I had somebody sitting in a car outside of your house at the time you tried killing yourself. My associate came in through your window and gassed you. He took you here to my mansion here in Israel where I am raising my daughter. I home-school my daughter here and we have a large garden where she likes to play. It is sunny and beautiful and you and her could play out there everyday. Will you love her?'

But Erich didn't answer. Instead he was wondering about all this. Was this woman lying? Was this a trick to entrap him? Could everything she is saying be true?

'What are you thinking?' she asked.

'I'm thinking...,' he paused. 'I'm thinking about how insane all of this is. Most parents would be doing the exact opposite of trying to get some nineteen-year old to love their preteen daughter. And I mean the EXACT opposite.'

'Most parents are stupid,' she told him. 'However, not everybody falls for hypocritical hysterias. Not everybody is a mind-numbed individual.'

'Your right,' he told her. 'But your daughter seems perfectly happy to me.'

The mother gave a kind smirk.

'I think you know very well that children have a way of hiding the type of pain I'm talking about,' she said sharply. 'I think that you also hid this pain when you were a kid. Children are made to repress these emotions and they feel guilty about them. I've tried to raise my daughter as properly as possible, but because of the pain in my childhood I've kept a distance from her that I shouldn't have. I haven't been as open to her as I could have.'

Suddenly, the mother paused. Her mood changed and she looked disturbed.

'This pain creates emotional autism in the brain!' She stammered. 'It ruined your childhood and it ruined mine! I'm not sure how long my daughter has spent in this pain, but there may still be hope for her. Please love her!'

Erich looked down for a bit. He couldn't decide what to do. None of it seemed real to him. It seemed too good to be true. Karlee's mother took him downstairs and sat him down in the big kitchen and gave him something to eat. There they sat still talking. Erich watched the lovely Karlee through a big window. She was playing outside in the garden with some birds and dogs.

'What's your name?' he asked Karlee's mom. 'You still haven't given me your name.'

'I'm Elaine,' she told him. 'Elaine Hart. Karlee and I are the last of our family. Her father died in 1999 before she was born. I'm fifty-four now and don't plan on remarrying.'

'That makes Karlee nine now,' he figured. 'I do really like her. I just don't know if I could help her.'

'I know you can,' declared Elaine.

'It's not that I care about never seen my family again,' he said. 'My mother died of cancer several years ago and my father has been an asshole to me. I was pushed around quite a bit by him, even physically. Like you, everyone else in my family is gone. I could stay here, its just...'

Once again he paused.

'Its just what?' she asked.

'This is too good of a blessing,' he told her. 'I don't know if I am able to take something so good. I don't know if I could live with it or get adjusted to it. You see, when I was nine-years old I became very lonely, just like Karlee has. I wanted a lover so badly and the world rejected the very thought of a child having that. I was freaked out by my unguided feelings. By the time I was old enough by society's standards to have a girlfriend, I was too shy and I never got what I wanted. When I was twelve, I had already discovered my feelings for young girls. When I was fifteen I came to terms with it and turned to support on the Internet. For a whole half-decade I've been wasting away. Is all I've had is an imaginary girlfriend. I've dreamed of having a loving relationship with a young girl and keeping her from the pain I've felt. I've talked to adult men a lot older than I am who feel the same way. But I realized how pointless it all is. I'm so depressed now that I don't think I can every forget or abandon the pain I know. Its too real. I can't imagine how many other children our out there feeling how I felt and how Karlee feels. I've dreamed of saving every child in the world from all the injustices against them. I've even dreamed of being sacrificed for them. But its all a lie.'

'Maybe it isn't,' said Elaine. 'You can at least keep my daughter from the pain you've felt.'

'No I can't,' he stated. 'What do you think will happen when she realizes that I've gone through her pain for nine whole years, or that you've felt what she has even longer? What would that do to her?'

'At least she wouldn't feel the pain by herself,' Elaine stated.

Those words echoed through Erich's mind. Finally something made sense to him. He looked up at Elaine and took a look at Karlee outside. Karlee was looking up at the sky, day dreaming.

'You don't have to worry about anything,' Elaine assured Erich. 'You can live here as my son-in-law and I will take care of you. There will likely be a search party looking for you, but I can assure you that nobody will be able to find you here. So will you love my daughter?'

'Yes,' declared Erich.

Elaine motioned forward and put her hand on Erich's. This meant a lot to her.

'Thank you,' she whispered to him.

'No,' he told her. 'I should thank you. Thank you for taking me away from that loveless life. I will do my best to love your daughter, but please understand that it is very hard for me to open up to anybody. However, in the company of a child that will probably be a different story. So, what's next?'

'Actually,' she started. 'Tomorrow I have company coming.'

'Who?' he asked.

'I'm sure you've heard of the Julie Hosey murder,' she said.

'Yes,' responded Erich.

'I think you and I both know why Julie Hosey had to die,' began Elaine. 'And her murderer is coming here. Erich Arntzen, tomorrow you will meet your long lost cousin, Alex Krycek.'

'Oh,' Erich responded.

Once again he was confused. But for the time being he didn't care. His mind was on Karlee.

* * *

Later that evening, Erich was walking through a large hallway in the mansion. He was on his way to bed in a room that Elaine had said he could live in. As he approached his room, he heard a girl crying. He walked over to the room where it was coming from, right next to his. It was Karlee's room. She was crying inside. The door was propped open ajar, and he opened it fully and walked inside. He lied down beside her and put his arms around her. 

'Shhhh,' he told her.

* * *

Executive Writer  
Erich H. Krycek 


	4. Bones of my Bones

**The Truth**

**Episode IV: Bones of my Bones**

(Unofficial Theme Song: "Touche" by Godsmack)

* * *

-

Last night Erich came into my room and stayed with me for the night. He's a nice boy. I was crying and he came in and lied down beside me and put his arms around me. I was so glad that I don't have to be alone anymore. I feel something when I'm around him. He doesn't make me feel nervous or embarrassed like most adults would.

Erich's nineteen; ten years older than I am. I like it that he's older. I don't like the boys that I see when I goto the supermarket with mommy. Their too immature. Mommy said that girls mature faster than boys and that sometimes its better for a girl to be with an older guy.

I think Erich is cute. He has brownish hair like me and huge blue eyes. He looks worn down and out of shape though. But mommy told me that its because he's been through lots. His eyes look beautiful but tormented at the same time. Maybe he's been in the dark for too long. That would explain why he looks so pale.

I woke up beside him and I finally felt complete. For the first time in a long time I couldn't feel the pain in my heart anymore. The sun was shining through my window, onto my doll collection and onto us. I decided that I couldn't sleep anymore because I wanted to get up and do something with him. And I could also smell the maids making breakfast downstairs.

I took a look at the clock on my nightstand, beside Erich. It was 10AM. I rolled over to face him and I kissed him on the cheek. That woke him up.

'Are you still sleepy?' I asked him. 'Its been like nine hours.'

'Even an hour of sleep is enough,' he told me. 'When your sleeping next to an ANGEL.'

I smiled at him as his fingers combed through my hair. That made me feel special.

'You look beautiful even in the morning when your hair's unkept,' he said to me smiling. I continued to smile; he was giving me tingly feelings in my heart.

I kissed him again, this time on the lips like I did yesterday when he was brought here. Erich slid over closer to me and gently pulled my head closer. He kissed me back and put his tounge in my mouth. I'd never done that before. It felt different, but I liked it.

Suddenly, Erich stopped kissing me. I wondered if I'd done something wrong.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'Am I moving to fast for you?'

'No,' I answered him. 'I want to be really close to you and I want you to sleep with me every night. We can decorate my room with things you like and we can share this room. I hope you don't mind that its so pink and fluffy.'

My room was very pink and fluffy. I had stuffed animals all over the place, and Barbie dolls. I had pink drapes and pink sheets and blankets. I was kind of scared that he'd think I'm too immature for him.

'You can keep it pink and fluffy if thats what you want,' he told me. 'I think its sweet that your so young. I want to be a part of your life and do everything with you. We can play with your dolls together and be best friends. I think that's the reason why your mom brought me here. Besides, all my stuff is left at my house. Your the only thing I want now.'

Those words comforted me. I guess he wanted to be with a girl younger than him.

'But can we be best friends and be boyfriend and girlfriend?' I asked. I wasn't sure if two people could be both.

'Of coarse,' he told me. 'And I will love you forever, and ever, and ever.'

Suddenly tears began to run down from my cheeks again. But this time it wasn't because I was sad. They were tears of happiness. No longer did I have to be alone.

'What's wrong?' Erich asked me.

'Nothing,' I answered. 'The words you're saying are giving me shivers. I didn't think I'd ever be happy, but now I am.'

Erich began to cry as well. He bit his lip and tried to hide it. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

'I know what that's like,' he said as I waited for him to tell me more. I wanted to hear about what happened to him.

'We should go downstairs,' said Erich, brushing away his tears. 'I'm hungry.'

Erich got out of the bed. He was still dressed from when he came in to be with me. I still wanted to hear more about his life but I didn't want to push him. Maybe later.

I got out of the bed as well. I was still dressed in my purple nightgown. I wasn't wearing panties and I think he knew that. I saw him looking but I didn't say anything because I wanted him to see me.

'Want me to leave the room so you can get dressed?' He asked.

'No,' I answered in a profound manner. 'I saw you naked yesterday so now you get to see me naked. Help me get dressed.'

So he stayed and watched me change. He came over to me and helped me slip out of my little nightgown. I was completely naked, except for the white socks I was still wearing. I knew he liked seeing me naked so I wiggled my body a bit and gave him a little dance. Then I pushed him back on the bed and sat on top of his chest just like when I first met him. I touched his face and this time I put my tounge in his mouth.

After a few minutes I got back up and looked in my closet for clothes to wear. As I looked around I asked him if he liked seeing my naked.

'Yes I did,' he replied to me.

'I bet you'd rather see a naked woman with big boobs though,' I exclaimed. I was mad that I couldn't please him with a womanly body that all men liked to see.

'Your mom sure hasn't hid anything from you,' he told me. 'You know lots. Your mom is a very nice lady that she's been honest to you. But Karlee, you must understand something.' He took my hand as I stood there naked.

'What?' I asked.

'Your my dream girl,' he declared. 'I've always wanted to be with a girl your age, and now finally my dream has come true. Your body is perfect. You aren't too skinny or too fat. Your green eyes are stunning. Your smile is breath taking. You could light up a whole room with it. Your hair looks like gold to me and it feels like silk.'

'Awe, thank you,' I happily moaned. 'So do you think I'm sexy?'

Erich paused for a moment. Then he smiled again.

'Yes I do,' he answered. 'Very sexy.'

I smiled back at him and gave him another big hug. I couldn't believe that I was bonding so well with my new boyfriend, who I had only met yesterday.

'So you wouldn't rather that I had big boobs?' I asked again.

'No I wouldn't,' he told me. 'I would rather that you be a sweet innocent little girl, just as you are. But even when you get older, you won't have to worry. I also like women, and I will still find you sexy.'

Once again we smiled at each other, and once again we hugged. But it never got old.

When we were done hugging, I continued to look for clothes to wear. I decided on my white tank top and my short jean shorts. I really wanted to show off my body to Erich. It was going to be hot out today, and he and I could play in the garden.

Erich helped me slip into a pair of panties and then my clothes. I told him that if we're going to be lovers we have to help each other change. Really, I just wanted to have him touch me.

On the way down stairs we held hands and he twirled me a bit. He reminds me of an angel because he saved me from the pain that I suddenly was no longer feeling. I wondered a bit if he could really be an angel? He suddenly popped up in my life out of nowhere and was loving me. Who was this boy? Where did he come from?

'Erich,' I said on the way downstairs. 'Where did you grow up?'

'In America,' he answered.

I told him about how I thought he might be an angel. We laughed as we sat down at the breakfast table, because yesterday he thought that I might be an ANGEL. I remember learning in my school studies down the hall that something like that is called 'ironic'.

After my mommy greeted us and said good morning, I went over to her and hugged her. I wanted to thank her for brining Erich here.

'Thank you so much for bringing Erich here, Mommy,' I said. Erich also thanked her.

'Your welcome,' she answered. 'Yesterday I had only one child and now I suppose I have two. Erich, you can stay here for as long as you want on one condition.'

'What's that?' he asked.

'That you love my daughter and treat her well,' Mommy told him. Erich went over and hugged her. I guess that meant "yes".

Erich and I were both sitting side by side each other at the table so I could hold hands with him. We were holding hands as one of the maids came over and served us our food. The maid greeted us but Erich looked kind of nervous. I didn't know why.

'Are the maids okay with this?' he asked once the maid had left the room.

'What do you mean?' said Mommy. Erich took a deep breath.

'Well,' he began. 'Are they okay with me dating your nine-year old daughter? Will they tell anybody?'

'Things are a lot different here in Israel than in America,' she told him. 'Besides, I am very good friends with all of my help, and everything that happens here stays secret.'

That comforted Erich. I guess he had every reason to be nervous about the wrong people finding out about our relationship. Some people are so nosy.

We continued to eat. I could tell that Erich was enjoying his meal. He obviously was not accustomed to having things this good. However, at the same time he seemed like some other things were on his mind; he looked like he wanted to ask something.

'How did you become so rich?' he finally asked Mommy.

Mommy paused for a second. I knew she had her secrets.

'Well,' she began. She paused again.

'I won a lottery and moved here before Karlee was born. We've lived here ever since.'

I could tell that this explanation wasn't enough for Erich. Even after knowing him for such a little amount of time it was like I knew his every thought. I felt like I knew him very well, like I could dig deep into his buried emotions.

'Maybe after your done eating, Karlee could show you around our house,' Mommy said, trying to change the subject. 'We have three different wings. I'm sure this place is huge for you.' Erich nodded.

'Yes!' I exclaimed. 'Then later me and Erich could go and swim in our pool in the court yard!' I was so excited to spend time with him.

'I'd like that,' he said. 'Its so sunny out here. Where I come from its usually grey and dismal.'

'Do you like been outside?' I asked him.

'Now that I'm in a place with good weather, I'd like to spend time outside with you every day,' he responded.

Just then I smelled the chefs cooking a roast for later tonight. Mommy usually didn't do things that fancy. That's when I remembered we had company coming later today.

'So is Alex still coming today?' I asked.

I had met Alex a few times as a baby. I didn't really remember him very well though. I had even heard that he had died, but recently Mommy had told me that it wasn't true.

'He'll be over in a few hours,' Mommy told me. 'He's bringing a friend as well.'

'So who exactly is this Alex guy?' Erich asked. 'Is he really my cousin?'

Mommy was about to answer but I cut in. I was curious about this. I had never heard about this before.

'He's Erich's cousin?' I asked.

'Yes, that's true,' Mommy told us. She didn't say anything more.

* * *

After we finished eating I gave Erich a tour of our huge house. I showed him every last wing and room, holding hands with him the entire time. I even showed him the big library and my study room. It was a fancy room, not anything like the public schools I saw on TV.

'It must be nice studying in here,' Erich said. 'It sucks going to school in those poor class rooms.'

'Yeah,' I told him, hesitating. 'But sometimes I don't like school at all. I don't like the way the teachers treat me a lot of the time. Their mean, and it seems like nobody understands.'

Erich was seated in the teacher's chair and I was on his lap. After I said this he took my hand and kissed it very passionately.

'I understand,' he told me, looking deeply into my eyes. 'I never liked school either, and I hate the way teachers treat children.'

I began to notice that whenever I said that I felt negative towards something, Erich kind of looked troubled. I guess he really cares about me. Maybe he feels that way towards all of us kids. Sometimes I felt ashamed to be a kid because we can't do everything adults can. But suddenly I felt special to be a kid, because Erich talked as if kids are ANGELS and adults are just... adults. On top of that, I think he felt like he was still a kid inside. Certainly it seemed like he didn't want to be known as an adult.

After I was done giving Erich his tour, we went outside into the courtyard and swam in the pool. It was still very sunny out, and I put on one of my skimpy bikinis. I wanted to show my body off to Erich. I knew that boys liked that.

When I came outside after changing into my bathing suit, Erich was already out there in a bathing suit that Mommy gave to him. His bathing suit was blue and looked like boxer shorts. I think it used to belong to my Daddy.

I noticed that Erich was playing with our two German Sheppards, Maxx and Skipp. I guess we both like dogs as well among the other things we have in common. He was very good with the dogs. They seemed to like him.

The whole backyard and around the pool was like a garden. There were pretty flowers and plants all over. It made the yard smell nice, and I think that it was very romantic. We had a cement wall surrounding the yard, and it had all sorts of beautiful decorations and inscriptions all over it.

Our backyard was so big that Erich didn't even see me come outside. I decided to come running over to him and jump on his back by surprise so he could give me a piggy back ride over to the pool. But when I came running over, I tripped over a big stone in the grass. I fell and hit my elbow really hard. Erich saw me and he came running over. I was so embarrassed and I started to cry when I noticed that my elbow was bleeding a bit.

I had thought that I had ruined my chances of making a good impression on Erich. I wanted everything to be perfect for him. Now I thought that he'd only think I'm a clumsy fool. However, he came running over and hugged me.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

Tears were still streaming from my eyes as I shook my head. 'Its bleeding,' I told him after pointing to my elbow.

Suddenly Erich began to cry as well. I didn't know why. He hadn't hurt himself.

'Why are you crying?' I asked him, fighting off the tears.

'Because it hurts me to see you in pain,' he said. Then he took my elbow and kissed it. I stopped crying but there were still tears on my face.

'So you don't think I'm clumsy?' I asked as he dried off my tears with his hands.

'No,' he told me. 'It was a mistake. I think your just a sensitive perfect innocent little princess who deserves the best. So of coarse your going to cry if you fall down. And I always want to be there to comfort you. Now let's go into the pool so your elbow will wash off in there.'

'Am I really a princess?' I asked him. I already knew what he'd say.

'Yes you are,' he assured me.

'If I'm the princess,' I began. 'Then your the prince, and let's pretend that the dogs are wild wolves and you have to protect me from them!'

Erich smiled. He picked me up and ran with me in his arms. I pretended to be afraid as the dogs chased us over to the pool. Erich knew I was just pretending as I screamed. We were both laughing at the same time. He helped me into the pool and then he got in as well. The dogs weren't allowed in the pool.

The pool's water was warm. As usual, the sunlight heated it. Erich and I sat down inside the pool and I cuddled up to him.

'I'll protect you now,' he whispered to me.

After sitting there for a few minutes, I remembered a dream I had a few nights ago. It was a dream so real that I couldn't never forget.

'Erich?' I said.

'What is it?' he asked.

'I want to tell you about something very strange,' I began. 'Its about a dream I had the other night.'

'You can tell me anything,' he told me.

'I dreamed of an old woman,' I said. 'She was whipping me and beating me on my bed, and flames were surrounding me. But a boy came to my rescue, and he had also being beaten. Only, his wounds looked healed, like scars. He tried his best to save me, but the old woman threw him into the fire and he was gone. The thing is... that boy looked exactly like you, only younger. And I hadn't even met you before.'

'That is strange,' he replied. 'Maybe we have some kind of psychic connection. In a way though, it isn't that strange. I would try to save you no matter what. How old did you say I looked in the dream?'

'About my age, nine or ten,' I told him. 'Why did you wanna know?'

'Thats really interesting,' he said, dodging my question. There was something he didn't want to tell me.

'As for the old woman who threw me into the fire,' he continued, 'I think that was because I could only help you in real life, not in the dream world. Like you, I also had a dream about a girl who looked similar to you. It happened the night before I was brought here. I dreamed that my mom was taking care of a young girl and I was looking after her because my mom had popped out. The girl fell in our backyard and was crying. I came running over and kneeled down beside her. I kissed her wound and cried with her, and sure enough, that happened today. Something very spiritual is going on here.'

After he said that, we both stared at each other. Something spiritual was going on and we could both feel it. I didn't want this moment to end so I took Erich's hand, and we french kissed. Suddenly it seemed like the sun was shining brighter.

* * *

I think I fell asleep in Erich's arms for a bit. I felt safe around him. We just sat there in the pool, watching the dogs and birds in the distance. After a while, we swam around together. Erich was enjoying himself as he told me he hadn't been swimming in a long time.

After we had been playing for a while, one of the butlers came out from the house and came over to the pool. He was dressed in his usual suit and I recognized the fancy tin he was carrying. It belonged to Mommy.

'Master Erich,' he began with his British accent. He always reminded me of the butler I'd see in the "Batman" cartoons.

'Would you like any of Miss Hart's pipe weed?' He asked, opening up the tin revealing Mommy's pipe and her weed.

'Don't mind if I do,' Erich responded. 'Thanks.'

Erich took the pipe out and loaded some of the "special herb" into it. The butler gave him a lighter as well and Erich started to smoke it as the butler walked away. Erich sat there in the pool, puffing away.

'You don't mind if I smoke this stuff do you Karlee?' he asked me.

'Not really,' I told him. 'I don't really mind the smell of it, but Mommy smokes it all the time so its okay. I don't want you to smoke cigarettes though because I don't want you to die.'

'I don't want to die either,' he said. 'I want to be here with you. Before I was brought here I did smoke cigarettes as well, but I'll stop if you want me to. I'll just smoke this stuff then. I shouldn't need cigarettes here anyway.'

So Erich sat there with me, getting stoned. I didn't really mind. Stoned people act funny. I always watched Mommy getting stoned and she made me laugh sometimes.

Erich's eyes began to turn really red and he said he was "tripping out". I think he was having fun. Once he was done smoking, we played some more. He pulled me around on a floating mattress.

'You look so pretty in that bikini,' he told me. I thanked him. Then he picked me up off the mattress and held me in the pool and kissed me some more. He held me so gently, like he was afraid he was going to break me.

'Erich, Karlee!' a voice suddenly called. Mommy was calling us. Erich and I looked over and she was standing at the back porch with a man and a woman who I didn't know. I assumed that the man was Alex and the woman was his friend.

'Our guests are here,' Mommy yelled to us.

Erich and I came running over, still soaking wet in our bathing suits. When we approached my Mommy and our guests, I could tell that the woman that was there looked like a business woman. She was dressed in a black business suit and her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail. The man, Alex, was dressed in a black trench coat and black dress pants. But he didn't really look like he was a business man. There was something about him. His eyes were green like mine, and he was unshaven. I guess they had been traveling for a few days. His hair was a brownish color and kind of reminded me of Erich's, only it was shorter. He was skinny and not as out of shape like Erich is. But like Erich, there was something about him; he also looked like he had his secrets.

'You must be my cousin Erich,' he said and shook hands with him. 'Its nice to finally meet you.'

'Until yesterday I didn't even know I had a cousin,' Erich told him. Alex smiled and nodded his head.

'So your Alex Krycek?' Erich asked.

'Actually Krycek is just an alias,' responded Alex. 'Now I'm going by our family name, Arntzen.'

'I didn't know you changed your name again, Alex,' Mommy said. Alex hugged her. He hadn't seen her in some time.

'And I haven't seen you since you were a baby,' Alex told me. 'I guess you wouldn't remember me.'

'No,' I said.

Alex shook hands with me. Then he introduced his friend.

'This is Marita Covarrubias,' he said. We shook hands with her as well.

'Thanks for having us,' she told Mommy. 'We need a place to hide right now.'

'You can stay as long as you like,' Mommy told them.

'Hopefully it will just be a few days,' replied Marita.

It was quite obvious that Marita did not want to trouble us with her company. I knew both her and Alex had their secrets, but Alex could trust us to keep them. Marita on the other hand had never met any of us before so she couldn't know who to trust.

After we introduced ourselves, Mommy invited everybody in for lunch. Erich and I dried each other off up in my room. He put a towel around me and then I made him dress me again.

When we came downstairs, lunch was already at the table. Mommy, Alex, and Marita were already sitting down and were talking. Erich and I joined them and we ate and talked. There were questions that I knew Erich wanted to be answered, and there were questions that I also wanted to ask. But I guess none of us were ready to talk about anything that serious. We just sat there eating. When we were done, Marita and Alex packed their belongings. Erich and I sat in the downstairs living room watching TV.

* * *

Not long after, it was time for another meal. Supper. Mommy had a huge turkey prepared for our guests. After eating that, my stomach was very full and I was tired. The sun was beginning to go down and I wanted to goto bed. I told Mommy that she didn't have to tuck me in anymore at night. I wanted Erich to.

Most of the butlers and maids were already retiring for the night. Marita was talking with Mommy downstairs in the kitchen while Alex was in his room with his light on. I think he was reading or something. Meanwhile, Erich walked me up to my room and tucked me in for bed.

'I need you to promise me two things,' I told him once I was all tucked in.

'What's that?' he asked.

'I want you to find out more about Alex and Marita,' I said. 'I don't think Mommy will tell us. She has too many secrets, I know that much. If Alex is your cousin, maybe he'll talk to you. I also want you to promise that you'll come back and spend the night with me when your done.'

'I promise,' he told me. 'I also want to find out about my cousin. When I'm done, I'll come back and spend the night with you.'

Erich gave me a kiss and said goodnight. He turned off my light and was about to leave the room.

'Erich,' I called to him as he was leaving. Immediately he came back over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

What is it, sweety?' he asked.

'I think I really like you,' I declared. 'You and me can find out about Mommy's secrets together.'

'I really, really like you too,' he told me. Then he gave me another big hug and kissed me again.

'Goodnight princess,' he said. 'I'll be back in a bit and I'll tell you everything.'

I was smiling as Erich left the room and closed the door partway. I told him that I like him but that was a bit of a lie. Really it felt like I was already falling in love with him. I didn't know how to tell him. Was I moving too fast or did he feel the same way?

As I dosed off, Erich was investigating into his cousin. Afterwards, he came back and told me everything. In a way I now felt like a prisoner in my own home because we had to conspire to find out the truth about what was going on. Mommy's secrets were too deep for her to tell us. I suppose I didn't really mind though. It was like an adventure. An adventure that I would uncover with my new friend.

Erich walked down the long hallway in our mansion and approached Alex's room. The sun had gone completely down now, and our pretty dim lights were the only thing keeping the hallway lit. Alex's door was locked, so Erich knocked on it.

'One second,' hollered Alex. Erich waited a few seconds and then Alex came and let him in.

Upon entering the room, Erich noticed Alex's black leather Bible open on the reading desk. Erich walked over to the desk and noticed the Bible had been opened to the book of "Genesis".

'You read the Bible a lot?' asked Erich.

'I do now,' Alex answered. 'Ever since a revelation came to me.'

'Who are you?' Erich cut in. 'I need you to talk to me.'

'Grab a chair,' Alex told him. 'I have some things your gonna want to hear.'

Erich grabbed the wooden chair from a reading desk. He sat down on the chair facing Alex who sat down on the bed.

'How can we be cousins?' asked Erich. 'I didn't even know that I had any cousins.'

'I'm sure your Mother would have mentioned having a sister,' Alex told him.

'Yes,' said Erich.

'Your Mother is the sister of my Mother,' replied Alex. 'I'm sure you heard that they were separated at a young age. Our Grandpa stayed in his home country of Russia for work, while our Grandma immigrated to the USA. Grandpa kept one sister - my Mother, and Grandma kept another sister - your Mother. They never reunited. As far as I know, both of our Grandparents are dead.'

'Yes,' said Erich again.

'I was raised in Russia,' began Alex. 'You were raised in America. Its thanks to Elaine that she reunited us. She did all the research and everything. My Mother never married which is why I retained our Grandparent's name, "Arntzen". I take it that your parents divorced when you were young and your Mother retained the name for you via custody?'

Yes, that's true,' replied Erich.

'Its a name with a lot of history to it,' said Alex.

''Like what?' Erich demanded. 'I want the truth. How and why was I really brought here?'

'Look kid,' answered Alex. 'There is a lot you don't know and a lot you probably won't ever know. I know a lot about you, and I know that you've been given a gift. You've been brought here to love the young Karlee. Take it and run with it.'

'Alright then,' said Erich. 'I want to know one thing though. Earlier Karlee mentioned that she had once heard that you were dead. What happened?'

'I was dead,' declared Alex. 'But I was brought back to life by a powerful force. I've been chosen for something big. When I was brought back I turned to God and I have been reminded of a past life which I lived thousands of years ago. I even remember a young bride who was given to me in heaven. I've been sent back to make the world a better place for all in her likeness - all children.'

'Then why was I chosen for Karlee and not you?' asked Erich.

'I'm not exactly a Child Lover,' said Alex. 'I have certain kinds of emotional feelings for young girls, because they remind me of my bride in heaven. But one of my missions is to stay true to her only. I haven't exactly done that though. I have slept with Marita, but I've never fallen in love with anyone else other than my bride.'

'So Elaine never approached you to be with her daughter?' asked Erich.

'No,' Alex responded. 'Elaine is my Mother. Karlee is my sister.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

EXECUTIVE WRITER

ERICH H. KRYCEK


End file.
